Entre Diamantes y Canciones
by PonyLoverDz
Summary: Un joven pony llega a Ponyville y se encuentra y sebgana la atención de una unicornio de hermosa voz... y de otra con un gusto por la moda


Todo comenzó en mi primer día en Ponyville, recién habia comprado una casa una semana atrás en el pequeño pueblo para mudarme de la vieja Canterlot. Baje del tren lleno de esperanzas y deseos de iniciar una nueva vida.

Pero bueno, creo que lo mejor será que primero me describa y me presente. Mi nombre es Lucky Night, soy un pony terrestre de color crema y crin gris, mis ojos son marrón y mi cutiemark es una estrella fugaz.

Como les iba diciendo, baje del tren y rápidamente llegue a mi nueva casa, revise que todo estuviera en orden, descanse un poco y después decidí dar un paseo por el pueblo para conocer a mis nuevos vecinos.

Curiosamente las calles del pueblo se encontraban vacías, contradiciendo la fama que habia escuchado del pueblo de ser muy amistoso. Continúe paseando hasta llegue a un gran espacio abierto a las afueras del pueblo, a cierta distancia de una granja de manzanas. Seguí caminando disfrutando del paisaje hasta que un arbusto me hablo.

-¡Hey!, amigo.

Mire hacia todos lados, definitivamente la voz provenía de un arbusto, me acerque con curiosidad rodeándolo hasta que encontré un pequeño dragón purpura y verde escondido detrás de este.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?, ¿podrías ver si ya se fue?

Me sentí un poco extraño y mire a los alrededores, a lo lejos se podía ver a una pony terrestre amarilla con crin pelirroja y un enorme moño rosa que se alejaba lentamente. Aun no era una yegua madura, pero ya habia dejado de ser una potrilla.

-¿La yegua del moño?, si, ya se fue. ¿Por qué te estas escondiendo?

El dragón salió de detrás del arbusto y se sacudió el polvo.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?, es temporada de apareamiento.

Eso explicaba porque las calles estaban vacías, por lo general en esa época solo los ponies que quisieran tener algo de acción salían a la calle.

-¿Y porque te escondes de ella?, es un poco joven pero no está mal.

El dragón asintió.

-Si, buenos flancos. Y deberías de ver a su hermana. Pero yo solo tengo ojos para una yegua en este mundo. La más hermosa de todos los unicornios. Por cierto, soy Spike

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Spike, mi nombre es Lucky Night. Hmmm, ¿Si tanto deseas… preservarte para esta unicornio porque no te escondes en tu casa?

-Porque vivo con una cerebrito loca, ya sabes cómo se ponen las yeguas retraídas en esta época del año.

Asentí y sonreí, ya habia tenido un par de buenos momentos con ciertas astrónomas de la escuela de la princesa Celestia. Spike estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando su cara cambio a una de susto y se escondió de nuevo atrás del arbusto gritando.

-¡Oh rayos!, ¡Sweetie Belle!

-¿Quién?- pregunte pero Spike habia desaparecido de la vista, me gire y me encontré con una unicornio blanca que se acercaba animadamente a mí. Cuando estaba más cerca pude apreciar que era aproximadamente de la edad de la pony de la cual Spike se estaba escondiendo cuando lo encontré.

Cuando la vi más de cerca quede prendado, su pelaje era increíblemente blanco con una cutie mark que era una campana colgando de un lazo en forma de corazón, su crin rosa y morada estaba peinada en graciosos rizos, sus ojos eran de un verde brillante y reflejaban al mismo tiempo una inocencia propia de su edad y un deseo natural para la época del año. Pero lo que me impacto fue su voz. Ni los coros que acompañaban las ceremonias oficiales en el palacio tenían una voz tan dulce y angelical como la de esa pony que ya no era potra pero aun no era yegua.

Me di cuenta que me habia preguntado algo y estaba esperando una respuesta.

-¿Perdón?

Se río, el sonido más dulce que jamás habia escuchado en mi vida.

-Te pregunte tu nombre.

-Oh, Lucky Night.

Ella extendió su pezuña hacia mí.

-Yo soy Sweetie Belle.

Por alguna razón le tome la pezuña con delicadeza y se la bese.

-Un placer conocerla, lady Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie río de nuevo y se acerco más a mí

-Eres muy apuesto, jamás te habia visto por aquí.

La sonreí de vuelta.

-Gracias, tu eres muy bonita, y soy nuevo en Ponyville.

Se acerco más.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces?

Se paro sobre las puntas de sus pezuñas y planto tímidamente sus labios en los míos. Regrese el beso de la misma manera, delicadamente. Después de unos segundos nuestros labios se separaron.

-Tienes unos labios muy dulces- le comente.

-Gracias.

Nos besamos de nuevo, lentamente pase de sus labios a su mejilla y luego a su cuello, mientras lo hacía note un dulce aroma que comenzaba a llenar el ambiente. Su risa angelical llego de nuevo a mis oídos.

-Me haces cosquillas.

La tome entre mis brazos y suavemente la hice acostarse sobre su espalda mientras mis labios continuaban recorriendo su cuerpo, acercándose a la fuente de ese intoxicante aroma que se volvía mas fuerte a cada segundo. Me detuve justo antes de llegar a su parte mas intima y levante la vista. Mi pequeña dama respiraba agitadamente y estaba completamente sonrojada, mirándome con una mezcla de curiosidad y aprensión.

-¿Puedo probar tus otros dulces labios?, lady Sweetie Belle.

Ella asintió y yo bese su feminidad. Inmediatamente gimió y arqueo su espalda, sus partes intimas se volvieron más húmedas y su respiración se acelero.

-Hmmm, dulce néctar.- dije más para mi mismo mientras disfrutaba el sabor en mis labios. La única respuesta que tuve fue su respiración entrecortada.

Continúe besando y lamiendo, tomándome mi tiempo, disfrutando de la sensación y el sabor. Sus pequeños quejidos y gemidos me animaban a continuar. Después de unos deliciosos minutos me detuve. Sweetie dejo escapar un vago quejido interrogativo.

Me coloque a un lado de ella, tome con delicadeza su cabeza y me incline para besarla más profundamente. Dudo durante unos segundo, pero rápidamente su lengua jugó con la mía. Mientras hacíamos eso puse mi pezuña sobre sus delicados pétalos y comencé a frotarlos suavemente.

Continuamos así durante unos minutos hasta que una sensación me sobresalto. Mire hacia abajo y ella tenía su pezuña sobre mi miembro, que ya habia abandonado su funda. Tímidamente lo recorrió en su longitud, haciendo que un escalofrió me sacudiera por completo y que mi virilidad aumentara mas su tamaño.

Acerco su dulce boca a mí miembro y le dedico una experimental caricia con su lengua. De nueva cuenta me estremecí al sentir la humedad y tibieza de esta. Mi dulce dama noto mi estremecimiento y río de nuevo. Continuo explorando my miembro con su lengua mientras yo acariciaba su dulce tesoro.

Nuestras caricias mutuas subieron de intensidad y velocidad, yo dejaba escapar pequeños gruñidos mientras ella gemía. Tuve que realizar un gran esfuerzo para detener mi pezuña y alejar mi miembro de sus hermosos labios.

-Lady Sweetie Belle, me complacería mucho que me concedieras el honor de hacerte el amor.

Sweetie se sonrojo más pero asintió enérgicamente. Me sorprendió cuando se puso de pie y se lanzo sobre mí, haciéndome caer de espaldas.

-Ahora es tu turno de descansar mientras yo hago el trabajo- me dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Sin embargo inmediatamente me di cuenta que no tenía una idea muy clara de lo que estaba haciendo. La ayude y coloque la punta de mi miembro en la entrada de su intimidad. El contacto nos hizo estremecernos a ambos. Lentamente, y sacando la lengua por la comisura de su boca, mi pequeña señora movió sus caderas hacia abajo.

Inicialmente hubo un poco de resistencia, que atribuí a su cuerpo joven. Pero repentinamente ella grito y la entrada cedió. Vi un pequeño hilo de sangre descender por mi miembro, la mire a los ojos y Sweetie me sonrió.

-Es... es mi primera vez.

Inmediatamente me incorpore y la abrace mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Me sentía muy honrado y al mismo tiempo preocupado por el hecho de que tan bella unicornio me hubiera escogido para ser su primer semental. A pesar de su intención original Sweetie belle no se movió más así que yo continúe, moviendo mis caderas hacia arriba y abajo.

La sensación era increíble. Ya habia notado anteriormente que mi dulce amante emanaba mucho de su néctar al momento de excitarse, pero ahora lo hacía en tal cantidad que facilitaba en gran medida mi labor. Su interior se amoldaba a mi miembro como un guante.

Lentamente aumente la intensidad de mis embestidas, provocando que su dulce voz se convirtiera en gemidos de placer cada vez más sonoros. Podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al igual que su respiración.

Finalmente mi compañera dejo escapar un grito agudo y me abrazo con más fuerza, sentí como sus músculos se contraían alrededor de mi falo e inmediatamente un abundante flujo de sus dulces jugos mano de su intimidad. Yo embestí un par de veces más antes de que llegara mi turno de alcanzar el clímax.

Mi semilla broto de mi miembro, provocando que mi pequeño amor me abrazara de nueva cuenta y gimiera un poco más. Yo dejaba escapar gruñidos mientras mis caderas, que se movían por si solas, arremetían contra ella. Finalmente mi orgasmo finalizó y me deje car sobre mi espalda, aun abrazando a mi dulce Sweetie.

Yo aun estaba recuperando mi respiración cuando escuche una voz a mi lado.

-Amigo, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Spike se encontraba a mi lado, mirándome con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión-

-Conocí… a… una hermosa… dama… eh hicimos… el amor- le conteste con voz entrecortada mientras acariciaba la crin de Sweetie belle, quien aparentemente habia quedado dormida.

-Si viejo, pero ella es menor de edad. Si te descubren te meterás en muchos problemas. Cielos, si su hermana se da cuenta te va a acusar directamente con las princesas.

Gruñí al reconocer que el dragón tenía razón. El que fuera época de apareamiento no se consideraba una excusa admisible en las cortes. Spike cambio su tono de voz a uno más animado.

-Bueno, si yo fuera tú la llevaría a algún lugar donde pueda limpiarse todo eso.

De nueva cuenta el pequeño reptil tenía razón. Después de decirme eso Spike se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera- le grite -¿no me vas a ayudar con esto?

-Lo siento pero no. Apple Bloom se fue a su casa, hace unos minutos vi a Scootaloo perseguir a Snips y tú te encargaste de Sweetie belle. Eso quiere decir que tengo campo libre para buscar a Rarity y probar mi suerte.

Gruñí de nueva cuenta, aunque honestamente no podía culpar al pequeño dragón. Delicadamente sacudí a Sweetie, quien se despertó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi pequeña, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Alguien podría vernos y eso sería peligroso. ¿Puedes caminar?

Se separo de mí y trato de ponerse de pie pero sus patas traseras le fallaron. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Creo… creo que eso fue demasiado para mis músculos.

-De acuerdo, déjame ayudarte.

La subí a mi espalda y comencé a caminar. A pesar de que eso aumentaba el riesgo enormemente no podía pensar en un lugar mejor para que se arreglara que mi propio hogar. Afortunadamente el hecho de que las calles estuvieran vacías ayudo a que llegáramos sin ningún problema.

Al estar ya adentro Sweetie se bajo de mi espalda, sus piernas ya podían sostenerla.

- Que hermosa casa tienes.

-Gracias, subiendo las escaleras a la derecha está el baño para que puedas atenderte.

Sweetie asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, se detuvo, regresó corriendo y me beso la mejilla antes de continuar su camino. Pocos minutos después escuche el agua correr y luego su maravillosa voz cantando como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo ahí parado en medio de mi sala, la dulce música ceso y poco tiempo después ella descendió radiante. Le ofrecí un poco de té y ella acepto gustosa. Su rostro reflejaba algo de inseguridad ahora que meditaba en lo que habia pasado, algo que yo mismo hacia.

-¿Crees que se note que ya no soy…?, si me hermana se entera se va a poner furiosa.

-No te preocupes, a menos que un doctor te examine no hay manera que alguien se dé cuenta. Si llegara a pasar algo asumiré toda la responsabilidad y diré que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

La sonrisa regreso a su rostro, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchamos que alguien llamaba a mi puerta.

-¡Rápido!, a mi cuarto.

Corrí hacia la puerta pero la abrí solo hasta que estuve seguro de que ella estaba fuera de vista. La primera vez que vi a Sweetie Belle estaba totalmente seguro que no podía haber unicornio más hermosa en este mundo. En frente de mi se encontraba una seria competidora.

Su cuerpo era del blanco más deslumbrante, su harmonioso rostro estaba enmarcado en una elegante crin purpura, tenía unos maravillosos ojos azul profundo, su porte era increíblemente femenino y elegante y su cutie mark eran tres diamantes.

-Disculpe mi intromisión mi amable señor, ¿Por casualidad no habrá visto a mi hermana menor por los alrededores?


End file.
